


D and Dave

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [17]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AlphaDaveJane, Anal Sex, Double Feature, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn, Relationship Talk, Sex Tape, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform, Voyeurism, davejade - Freeform, dirkjake - Freeform, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double feature for a request for more stories featuring D/Dave. One sexy, one fluff (because they are cuddle dorks).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Live Action

**Author's Note:**

> Bro is horny and can’t find any appealing porn. Dave offers to help out but sometimes a man just wants to take his dick into his own hand. D and Dave offer up live action porn. Bro makes sure to record it for Dirk.

Bro pushes away from his desk in annoyance. The rolling chair doesn’t go far on the carpet, adding to his frustration. He sighs heavily at his computer.

“Sup, Bro?” Dave asks from his reclined position on the couch. Laptop open on his stomach and head resting in D’s lap as the eldest Strider watches the television.

“No good porn on the net today. Nothin’ appealin’ to my sensibilities.”

“You horny or something?” Dave asks, closing his laptop and setting it aside.

“Yea. But can’t find any good material. I swear the industry is going to shit.”

“Well they don’t have directors as good as our own personal movie maker.” Dave tilts his head back to include D in the conversation. D smiles and runs his hand through Dave’s hair. “But you know,” Dave turns back to Bro, “I wouldn’t mind helping you out with that particular problem.”

“Nah, it’s alright. Sometimes a man just wants to take his dick into his own hand. Just dun wanna do it to the trash they put out online.”

“Well, Dave’s right. You do have your own director. And what is better than porn personally tailored to your tastes being performed right in front of you?”

Bro leans back in his chair in thought. D’s hand shifts from combing through Dave’s hair to sliding over the thin fabric of his shirt. Dave licks his lips in Bro’s direction.

“Alright, alright, I’m sold. How can I say no to two gorgeous brotherfuckers right in front of me. But if you guys are gonna be pornographic for me, can’t do it without a camera.” He turns back around and starts rummaging through his stuff for a recorder and a tripod. “Making a copy for myself and for Dirk since he’s outta town and missin’ out on the fun. What’s so special about his island boy anyways. Besides his attractive voice and forest green eyes. Actually reminds me of a guy I met a couple years back. Some explorer dude. Dressed up like he had just come back from the Sahara. Actually if I ‘member correctly he had. Anyways,” he finally finds the stuff he wants and turns back to the other two Striders, finding them making out and already half naked. “Whoa nelly, guess I ain’t the only one a bit horny.”

D and Dave don’t react to him but continue on. D’s button down has already been opened all the way down to his pants. Dave’s shirt was already tossed to the floor and he has situated himself straddling D’s lap. D’s long slender hands cup Dave’s ass, massaging it through his jeans. They kiss with open mouth gasps until Dave moves his lips down to D’s throat. The elder tips his head back against the couch to give Dave better access.

Meanwhile, Bro has set up the camera on the tripod facing the futon and then set himself up next to it. He unzipped his jeans and pulled them down his hips just enough to pull his cock out. It’s only half hard between his frustration and focusing on the electronics but the way Dave and D are going at it, it won’t stay that way for long.

Dave has to shift off of D’s lap long enough to get their pants off but then he is right back, grinding down on his older brother. D’s fingers dig into his now bare ass, the tips curling into the cleft to give Bro a good show. The rocking of Dave’s hips makes their cocks brush together and draws gasps from both of them.

“C’mon now, lemme see some more,” Bro drawls out.

Dave whispers into D’s ear and gets a nod in response. Then Dave is sliding off D’s lap as D is rearranging himself to lay on his back along the futon. Dave climbs back on top but this time with his thighs straddling D’s head. His arms support him as he lines his torso up in parallel with D’s. D’s hands gently caress Dave’s sides and thighs as he lifts his head just enough to catch the tip of the dick hanging in front of him with his lips. The contact makes Dave gasp, the puff of breath caressing D’s dick awaiting his attention. Without using his hands, Dave bends down to lift the hardened member up with his lips from where it laid against D’s torso. The movement brings his hips down just enough to bob against D’s mouth. D pulls his hips down the rest of the way, making him adjust his knees’ position to get lower. The same time his dick is lowered into D’s hot mouth, Dave lowers his head down to take more of D’s cock.

“Oh fuck yea. This is some good material,” Bro comments as he strokes himself. “The two of ya are so hot and when ya look so similar it just makes it all that much hotter.”

Dave and D get into a steady rhythm between Dave bobbing downwards against D’s upward thrusting hips and Dave’s rolling hips towards D’s playful tongue. The camera catches the wet slick sounds of saliva covered cocks sliding in and out of hot mouths with the occasional pop from suction as one of them slips all the way off. Their moans are muted by full mouths but still resonate in their throats.

Bro admires the aesthetics of Dave’s lean body held above D’s long torso. The paleness of D’s skin catches the orange glow from the futon’s cushions. Dave’s muscles quiver as he struggles against the pleasure to keep his position. He watches how their adam’s apples bounce with each swallow almost at the same time, adding to the eerie similarity that usually comes so naturally between Dirk and Dave. But from this angle, Bro can catch the differences between the older and younger Strider. D still has some height on him that he uses as he follows Dave’s body when Dave rocks forward to take D deep into his throat.

He also enjoys the gratuitous picture of hedonism in front of him. His two virile brother’s mutually blowing each other in a live pornographic display. Bro has to fight his arm to keep from stroking himself too fast and ending this before he should.

Dave’s tongue swirled around the head of D’s cock as he pulls off just enough to breathe as D takes Dave to the base, his lips pressed tightly around the shaft the entire journey and back. Dave hums appreciatively, the sound coming out as vibrations directly around the dick in his mouth. D retreats to let Dave work his cock as he gropes underneath the couch. His long fingers wrap around the small bottle that he was looking for. He quickly slicks up his fingers with lube and begins to press them against Dave’s ass to a groan from Bro. It doesn’t take too much work to get Dave opened up enough to take three fingers, D’s hand sliding in and out in good view of the camera, enough to show exactly what he is doing.

Between D’s fingers and his clever tongue still working the tip, Dave is reduced to a slobbering mess, struggling to keep some semblance of a rhythm as he works his lips up and down D’s shaft. He has to pull off a couple times to take several panting breaths. He nuzzles against D’s waiting cock, smearing spit over his cheek but too worked up to care.

“God, ya boys are good at this,” Bro murmurs to himself.

When Dave can no longer focus on D’s cock at all, D pushes him off and sits back up. He guides Dave to his lap, sitting facing out towards the camera. Dave would blush at the red light if he wasn’t already flushed from his ears to across his chest. D tucks his legs outside of his own to keep him spread wide open for their spectating brother and the recording. Dave lets him lift his hips and align his opened ass up with D’s waiting cock. D lets Dave sink down at his own pace, which happens to be torturously slow. All three Striders groan as he seats himself fully.

D reaches around and strokes Dave’s reddened cock as Dave takes a moment to adjust to being filled. Then with a sly grin to his audience, Dave starts moving, raising and dropping his hips against D who assists with his hands wrapped around Dave’s waist. They fall into a good rhythm of Dave bouncing on D’s cock and D’s hips thrusting up to meet him.

Bro lets go of his restraint as starts stroking with intent, letting his thumb slide over the top and collect the precum there to smooth his strokes. He pushes and pulls the skin over the hard shaft as he watches D fuck Dave. His other hand slips down and cups himself, enjoying the tug of skin and the weight of his balls. His breathing gets heavier from watching his brothers.

Dave’s moans are sweet and punctuated by the slap of skin as D continues to fuck him from below. He has to rest his hands on D’s thighs to keep himself remotely upright especially as one of D’s hands lets go of his waist to grip his cock instead. D holds his hand still, letting the natural movement between Dave’s bouncing and D’s thrusts cause Dave’s cock to fuck the waiting fist.

“Oh yea, D, fuck me, touch me, god yes! You feel so fucking good. I love your cock in my ass, D. Just pound away at it, D. Let’s put on a good show for our nasty perverted brothers. Let’s put the porn industry to shame. Fuck me good, D, fuck me for the camera!”

 D let’s out a deep groan. He pulls Dave back against himself. Dave moans sweetly at the new angle. D’s hands start tugging at Dave’s cock, making him gasp and his hands scrabble for something to grab onto as the pleasure swamps him. It comes to a head with an eruption of cum as D sinks his teeth into the space between his neck and shoulder. The dirty talk plus Dave’s sudden tightness sends D over the edge too and he pulls Dave roughly down on his cock with a vice like grip on his hips, filling him with spurts of cum so similar to what was dribbling out of Dave’s now freed cock.

Bro comes a moment later as Dave and D relax into post coital dazes. His groans add to the soundtrack of heavy breathing caught on the camera. Cum spills over his hand as he strokes himself through the finish.

He groans again when D finally returns to his head and slowly lifts Dave up. His cock slides out smoothly. There is a brief moment when D finally slips out that Dave is left open and a small glob of cum slips out.

“I really hope the camera caught that because fuck that was hot.”

D and Dave just chuckle and get comfortable draped over each other on the futon. D waves a tired hand at the camera. Bro acquiesces and turns the recording off.

“Hope that was suitable, Bro,” Dave mumbles as he settles himself against D’s chest.

“More than. Dirky’s gonna be upset he missed this shit.”

“Good. Now, either join us or fuck off because it’s snuggle naptime,” D comments as he wraps his arms around Dave’s shoulders to ward off the impending chill that will come once the pleasant buzz from his orgasm wears off.

“Ain’t y’all cute,” Bro smirks as he turns back to his computer.


	2. Pillow Fort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dave and D talk on the couch about Bro’s southernisms and end up building a pillow fort for more snuggle/cuddle time. They talk about relationships, Dave about Jade and D about Jane and how they fail at making it official until Bro comes home.

“So how much money did you make this week playing the stock market and swindling the masses out of their investments?” D asks as he plops down on the futon next to Dave.

“Dunno. A couple hundred?” he shrugs, “Not much has been moving. Not in this economy.”

“Speaking of, it’s not going to crash and burn like one of those poor souls in those NASCAR races Bro pretends to like because for some daft reason he thinks being southern is ironic even- or really, especially when we were born and raised in New York. I mean you and Dirk might be able to pass it off because we raised your asses in this god forsaken state but we also raised you two with brains capable of higher thought.”

“Who knows what the fuck goes on in his head but he really has been going all out like with the whole game day spiel with tailgating and cheap-ass piss-beer and those god awful pork rinds like how are those legal even though I know for a fact that he doesn’t know the rules to sportball. It is amusing that he only pulls this shit while you are out of town. Why do you abandon us to his madness, D? Why do you forsake us so?” Dave wails pitifully as he throws himself over D’s lap.

“Forgive me, brother of mine. I did not realize the horrors that he has subjected your delicate sensibilities to. You must have nightmares about his southern affectations. Oh your poor scarred and wounded psyche. Whatever can I do to rectify this grievous injustice and begin my path of redemption?” D replies with overdramatics, clutching Dave to his bosom in turn.

“Pillow fort.”

“Oh fuck that’s brilliant.” He shoves Dave off his lap with a thud and sharp complaint as he stands up. With a rush of air that Dave feels as he climbs back his feet, D flashsteps to the bedroom, returning in a second with his arms full of pillows and blankets. He dumps it on the futon with a proud grin.

"Amatuer." The grin drops a couple of notches to a confused look. Dave rolls his eyes, grabs his hand, and drags him back to the bedroom. He lines himself up at the end of one of the now bare mattresses and nods to D to get the other side. D's grin returns brighter as he catches on. Together they lift and carry both mattresses out to the main room. D lets Dave arrange them to his liking, acceding the title of master fort builder to the younger Strider. They use the futon and mattresses as the main construction pieces with the pile of remaining pillows, blankets, and even some of Bro’s fluffy towels filling in the gaps and creating a plush wonderland for them to curl up inside of.

Dave grabs a piece of paper and scribbles a sign on it to hang over the entrance to the cave-like structure. no girls allowed D sneaks a gallon of chilled apple juice and a bowl of popcorn in as both of them find comfortable positions. Dave is propped up on a series of pillows along the edge and D is stretched out along the center with his head on Dave’s stomach.

“So, how is it going with jungle girl?”

“Jade’s not a jungle girl. English is the uncivilized one. She’s actually living in a science lab on her island.”

“In the middle of a jungle.”

“Yes. In the middle of a jungle. Does not make her a jungle girl.”

“Whatever floats your boat.” D can’t see and therefore ignores the glare coming from Dave.

“She’s doing well. She actually got into the nuclear science program of the college Dirk and I have applied to. She got early admission.”

“You guys will get in.”

“Of course we will. And if it weren’t for the stupid school forgetting to send our transcripts out like we asked, Dirk and I would have gotten early admission too.”

“And jungle boy is heading there too, right?”

“If Dirk can remind him enough times to send in his paperwork, yes.”

“But if Jade, the not-jungle jungle girl, is going to the same college as you then-”

“We’ll finally get to meet face to face.”

D can feel Dave tense up underneath him. “And you’ll be able to woo her with all of the Strider sexiness that you ooze,” he offered.

“We are already dating as much as you can via webcam and time zone shenanigans will let us.”

“So it’s official?”

“Uh...”

“Dave?”

“Well...”

“You haven’t asked her?”

“It’s been sorta implied. Plus, it’s awkward to ask over pesterchum.”

“Are you going to wait until you are face to face?”

“Well, that was sorta the plan?”

“What are you so worried about?”

“Worried? I’m not worried. I’m cool as a cucumber in an iceberg salad where I’m not talking about the lettuce but it’s full of actual icebergs straight from the North Pole, like borrowing that shit straight from Santa himself so there are still some garlands and christmas ornaments hanging on the ice shelves from where the elves hastily took down their decorations and just tossed them away. And they blame us for the dirty oceans and global warming; it’s just some giant cover-up from how Santa is screwing over the polar bears in a bid to get their frosty glass coke bottles that are as cool as I am.”

D doesn’t answer. He just lets the silence speak his disbelief for him.

“Yea, she doesn’t buy the cool kid schtick either. Though she still calls me her cool kid which I guess is a good sign. I mean, the possessive pronoun seems to be intentionally used and she’s smart enough to know what she is doing and I really like her and I want to be her cool kid but I don’t know if I’ll live up to the persona I’ve built up online with her so what if she meets me in real life and I’m nothing like she expects and she doesn’t want to be mine?”

As he was talking, D shifts both himself and Dave around so that he can wrap his arms around Dave’s middle in a slightly awkward cuddle hug.

“Dude. There is no way she’d turn you down. Your ‘online persona’ is you, kid. I’ve heard you talk to this girl and there is no way you aren’t going to win her over the moment she lays eyes on you without a camera between you guys and hears your voice without a microphone and speakers giving a digital translation. If it’s meant to be, then it’ll work out.” D pauses for a moment of thought. “No pressure or anything, but do you think she’s the one?”

“I hope so?” D’s explanation had relaxed him a little, well until the question at the end. He hadn’t thought that far ahead even though he and Jade had been communicating via pesterchum for close to seven years now. So instead of looking deeper into that, he abruptly changes the focus of the conversation. “What about you? Are you going to settle down with anyone once we are out of your hair?”

“Actually, there is a girl that I’ve been... well, I don’t think I’m officially dating her yet. What is our problem with actually asking girls out? But I’ve gone on a couple dates with her after she rescued me from a god awful party.”

“Holy shit. You have a girl and you didn’t tell us?”

D looks sheepishly up from Dave’s stomach towards his stunned face. “We aren’t official but yea, she’s a sweetheart and her cupcakes are truly blessed by the confectionary angels and her cakes are orgasmic.”

“When did this all start?”

“A couple months ago. Our first ‘date’ was at a terrible diner car. Since then I usually take her out coffee when I get into town and then dinner the night before I leave.”

“Sounds pretty serious.”

“I have no idea if Jane wants it to be.”

“You should ask her to be official, you hypocrite.”

“I know, I know. I probably will once I wash my hands of you brats. Maybe I’ll spend more time out in Hollywood then.”

“Oh god. We are making Bro an empty nester.”

“Oh shit.”

“When we come home we are going to find that he’s made puppet copies of us.”

“Oh fuck.”

“He’ll tuck them into our beds. Make them sit around the table. Do flash stepping work between them to make them strife.”

“Fuck you. That’s creepy.”

“You don’t think he would...”

“No.”

“But he does-”

“No.”

“The smuppets...”

“No.”

“He’s that kinky. It’s not that farfetched.”

“No, no, no!” D buries his face against Dave’s stomach, bouncing with his laughs.

They freeze when they hear the front door open.

“The fuck?” they hear Bro question, setting off more laughs. “I din authorize a pillow fort.” Dave and D are still giggling as Bro climbs inside. “So whatcha talkin’ ‘bout?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
